The Girls Are Back
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Zoey, Lola, and Quinn are back at PCA, but to their surprise, so are Dana and Nicole. To top it all off, the five of them are roommates. They are in for an interesting year. My second Zoey fanfic.
1. From Frabjous to Supercilious

_Hey, I'm back with my new Zoey 101 story The Girls Are Back. I haven't written one since Zoey's New Boyfriend. Check that one out if you haven't already. I know the beginning is short, but I'll add more later. I love reviews!!!!! _

The smiling faces warm welcomes marked the beginning of the school year at Pacific Coast Academy. It was Quinn's fourth year at the school and Lola's third. The new school year meant new possibilities. The two girls walked into their new dorm room in Manson Hall.

"Oh my god! The room is so big. I love it!" squealed Lola as she gazed adoringly at her new room.

"This room is frabjous!" " Quinn said in the same excited tone.

"Frabjous?" Lola asked.

"It means wonderful" Quinn said.

"Why would you even know what frabjous means to begin with?"

"Oh, over the summer someone said I was just a science nerd. And that in other aspects, like spelling, I know squat. So I decided to prove them wrong" Quinn explained.

"By spelling frabjous?"

"Not just frabjous. I learned a million new words. Like floccinaucinihilipilification" Quinn said. Lola stood there amazed. Quinn really was smart.

"Wow. Spell whatever it is you just said" Lola said trying to trip Quinn.

"F-L-O-C-C-I-N-A-U-C-I-N-I-H-I-L-I-P-I-L-I-F-I-C-A-T-I-O-N" Quinn said incredibly fast. Lola stood there staring at Quinn in a scared way. The silence was broken by Zoey.

"Hey! How was your summer?" Zoey asked hugging Lola then Quinn.

"It was all fun in the sun. I missed you though" Lola said.

"Yeah, it's frabjous to see you" Quinn said giving Zoey a hug.

"Frabjous? Interesting choice of words" Zoey said not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Don't encourage her" Lola said.

"What's up with all the extra beds in the room?" Zoey asked. That is when all three girls looked around the room. And for the first time, they didn't see the view and the wall color, but saw the fact that the room was huge and that there were five beds.

"I don't know" Quinn said confused. At that point Coco, the dorm advisor walked into the room.

"Hey girls. How was your summer? Scratch that. I have things to do. I really don't care. I just came here to tell you that you will be rooming with each other and two other girls" Coco said.

"Five girls in one room!" Zoey shouted.

"That's crazy!" Lola yelled.

"The room is capacious, but not that capacious" Quinn said using another word.

"A lot of new girls are enrolling in the school, so you are getting a lot of roommates. Sorry" Coco said in a way that made the girls sure that she wasn't.

"Fine. Who are we rooming with?" asked Zoey.

"Anyone we know?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Your new roommates are Nicole Bristow and Dana Cruz"

"Nicole and Dana!" Zoey shouted.

"Yeah. Dana is back from that foreign exchange student program and Nicole's psychologist cleared her to come back to this school. So, they'll be rooming with you. Like I said, I've got things to do. Bye" Coco said as she walked out of the room.

"Nicole and Dana are coming back!" Quinn shouted jumping up and down.

"I can't wait to see Nicole. And meeting Dana will be cool" Lola said looking forward to meeting the famous Dana Cruz.

"Nicole and Dana rooming together, again" Zoey said imagining what it will be like having Dana as a roommate again.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lola asked all of the sudden very worried.

"Not bad. Dana is just, interesting. That's all" Zoey hesitantly.

"Define interesting" Lola said.

"She can be very, headstrong at times" Zoey said looking for the right choice of words.

"And a little supercilious" Quinn said.

"I don't know what that means" Lola said.

"Me neither. But I have a good idea that it means that we're in for a living hell" Zoey said collapsing onto the bed of her choice. Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Nicole, and Dana are roommates. They were in for an interesting year.

_Tell me what you think. I'll get some Chase, Michael, Logan, maybe even a little Dustin in later. Review! Review! Review!_


	2. Nuns

_Thanks for the reviews, I would love more. Here is another part. I know, it's still a little short, I'm still getting started._

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were unpacking their bags when a brunette holding more suitcases then she could carry came into the room.

"Nicole!" the three girls shouted in unison.

"Hey. Can someone help me with these bags?" she asked, her voice sounding strained under the weight of all her clothes. The girls all ran to help Nicole put her bags down, her many bags down.

"I don't think this will all fit in the closet Nicole" Quinn said looking at the mess of suitcases disapprovingly.

"I just got here and that's all you can say?" Nicole said.

"Sorry. How are you? I missed you like crazy" Zoey said giving Nicole a hug.

"I'm so glad that you can come back, I thought you were going to die at that school" Quinn said also giving her a hug.

"Was it horrible? I bet it was horrible" Lola said giving Nicole the last hug.

"It really wasn't horrible" Nicole said sitting down on a bed, apparently not noticing the number of beds in the room yet.

"What was the school like?" Quinn asked.

"Well, there were nuns" Nicole said.

"Nuns! Oh Nicole I am so sorry" Lola said giving her another hug.

"It wasn't that bad. It was actually very insightful. I've learned so much" Nicole said.

"Like what?" Zoey asked, now concerned about Nicole's change in behavior.

"Like religion, and not dating guys because they're cute, dating them because I can form a relationship with them. Now, I date to marry. But that does seem to scare the guys off" Nicole explained.

"Date to marry? Wow, that's all I can say, wow" Zoey said.

"It was a great experience, but I wanted to come back here with my friends" Nicole said a little more perky.

"Frabjous" Quinn said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You remember how Quinn can be" Lola said.

* * *

The girls talked for a while about everything. They forgot how good it was to talk to each other. Then they heard yelling down the hallway.

"Wait, I recognize that yell" Nicole said pausing the conversation, and listening to the racket.

"Dana?" she finally said. The three other girls exchanged looks.

"Did we not mention? Dana is back at PCA and rooming with us" Zoey said quietly.

"Surprise!" Quinn said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh no" was all Nicole could say.

"Come on, she can't be that bad" Lola said hoping someone would ease her worries.

"Oh no!" Nicole now shouted over dramatically.

"God, could you keep it down" Dana yelled as she stormed into the room.

"Dana!" all the girls but Lola said.

"How was Paris?" Quinn asked.

"French" Dana curtly replied.

"Oh, that sounds, nice" Zoey stumbled to get out.

"It wasn't" Dana said now getting a good look at the room, and Lola.

"Who's she?" Dana asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lola. We're rooming together" Lola said sounding a little frightened of Dana.

"Four of us in one room!" Dana yelled.

"Five actually. I'm rooming with you too" Quinn said.

"Ugh! Do they know the rules?" Dana asked.

"We'll tell them the rules" Zoey quickly answered.

"What rules?" Lola asked.

"The rules you have to follow to live with Dana" Nicole answered.

"And if you don't follow them?" asked Quinn.

"We were afraid to ask" Zoey said. They looked at Dana who was scanning the room. Finally Dana spoke again.

"Who put their stuff on my bed?" Dana asked pointing to one of the beds.

"Oh, that would be me" Lola said quietly.

"Well move it" Dana said in an irascible voice.

"But I already unpacked" Lola argued.

"I said move it" Dana said in a voice that was calm, but made you fear for your life.

"You yelled at me" Lola said. Dana gave her piercing stare.

"I'll move the stuff now"

_Review! Review! Review!_


	3. Rocks

_Here is another chapter to the story. Some people suggested that I add a little romance to the story, so I am. But I had to bring Nicole a bit more back to her old self to do that. Anyway, here's the next part. Not the most important chapter, but the ending is important. Review!!!!_

"Yeah, so me, being as brilliant as I am, had them all dress up as my personal cheerleaders. And they earned the five thousand dollars back, and that's how Sushi Rox is still open" Logan said in a extremely boring story, while leaning back in his chair at Sushi Rox.

"I can't believe you did that!" said Dana, annoyed, giving Logan a light punch.

"I donated five grand to Sushi Rox!" Logan said and then gently rubbed his "punched" arm.

"You made Zoey, Nicole, and Lola dress up as cheerleaders and cheer how awesome you are so not. God, you've taken arrogant jerk to a whole new level" Dana said, fist ready for another punch.

"No need to get violent" Chase said sitting in between the two.

"Two years and nothing has changed. Logan and Dana still hate each other. And Dana still hates the world. Don't you just love PCA?" Michael said.

"PCA is awesome. I'm back, I can't believe it" Nicole said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's great to have you back Nicole" Lola said.

"So, come on, are there any other interesting stories?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, there's bound to some fun. Anything unusual happen, you know other than Quinn's experiments?" Nicole asked. That just got her a look from Quinn.

"Well, Chase got a girlfriend. I'd say that's unusual" Logan said.

"You got a girlfriend!" Nicole shouted, her dating obsessed perkiness coming back.

"Yes, but we're broken up now" Chase said, looking over at Zoey, he didn't seem to like this conversation.

"Why did you break up?" Dana asked.

"Because she made me chose between her and Zoey" Chase said looking down at his food, and definitely not a Zoey.

"You chose Zoey over her, aw!" Nicole said looking over at Zoey, then at Chase, then back at Zoey.

"Yeah, yeah he did. There's a true friend for ya" Michael said hoping that Nicole didn't come to the assumption he thought that she was coming to.

"Chase what you did was so sweet. Wasn't that the sweetest Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah it was sweet. And the fact that I nailed him with a few grapes to the face afterwards made the moment all the more sweeter" Zoey said.

"What?" asked a confused Dana.

"You had to be there" Chase said.

"But you actually had a girlfriend. Wow, what was she like? Was she pretty?" Nicole asked.

"She was pretty bitchy" Zoey said.

"Wow, someone's a little touchy on the subject" Nicole noticed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, pretty bitchy, good one Zo. You know what? I don't like the subject of Chase and his ex. Lets talk about...rocks" Michael said desperately trying to change the conversation, because Chase and Zoey looked far from enjoying it.

"Rocks?" Dana asked.

"Yeah rocks. No one has had a good conversation about rocks. Plymouth Rock. Big rocks, little rocks. Lets talk about rocks" Michael said.

"Did he get hit in the head with a big rock?" Dana asked.

* * *

After the charming conversation on rocks, Zoey and Chase left to go a tutor some younger students and then Logan left for the gym, and Dana, well, Dana just got bored and left. So the only three people remaining were Lola, Nicole, and Michael.

"Nothing really has changed. Chase still loves Zoey and Dana and Logan have all this sexual tension mounting between them" Nicole commented.

"Yeah, oh and when Chase dated the bitchy girlfriend, Zoey was so jealous" Lola said.

"She was?" Michael and Nicole asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah. Big time. Just like she was jealous when I dated Chase, she definitely has feelings for him" Lola said.

"So, they both have feelings for each and are both too stupid to do anything about it. That's pathetic" Michael noted.

"Yeah, so lets do something about it" Nicole said an plan forming in her mind.

"Like what?" Lola asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But the end result will be Chase and Zoey hooking up and Dana and Logan hooking up" Nicole said.

"Dana and Logan! Yeah, Dana's not stupid enough to fall for him" Michael said.

"Actually, she is" Nicole said.

"What? Dana and Logan?" Lola asked.

"Again, a relationship that is so obviously there but no one will do anything about. Until now" Nicole said.

"You're sure?" Michael asked.

"I'm the dating expert here" Nicole said.

"Nicole, now you only date to marry. Why would you encourage this?" Lola asked.

"_I_ only date to marry. Not Chase, Zoey, Dana, and Logan. And I also won't date a guy unless I have genuine feelings for them. Chase and Zoey have more than enough genuine feelings for each other. We all know Chasse is in love with her. And who's to say they won't get married. Wouldn't it be so awesome if they did and we're the ones to get them together in the first place? I mean, Zoey and Chase are so meant to be together. And Logan and Dana, seem to light up the room when they get into an argument. It's a match made in heaven" Nicole said.

"Okay, I'm in" Michael said.

"Me too" Lola added.

"Okay, let's put this plan into action"

_Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!_


End file.
